camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Star Semi
}} The Star Semi (スターセミ) is a series of Japanese 4.5×6 folders, distributed by Ueda Shashinki-ten from 1940 to 1943. Dates: advertisements and articles listed in , pp.337. Two very different models were sold under the name Star Semi, with right-hand or left-hand body release, and at least one of these was made by Takahashi, most likely the former. Made by Takahashi: , items 25–8. (Some sources attribute the camera to "Star Camera Works" , item 1246; , p.902. but this was certainly a dummy name used for advertising purpose only, the same as other names ending in Camera Works.) Right-hand release models Most models of the Star Semi are vertical folders with straight folding struts and a rounded body. They are extremely similar to the Semi Kreis and were certainly made by the same manufacturer. The finder, advance knob and body release are to the right when the camera is held vertically by the photographer, the reverse of the usual arrangement. The body release is actioned by the right hand's finger. The back is hinged to the right. The brand name Star is embossed in the front leather in fancy letters. All the models have a Star 75/3.5 or 75/4.5 three-element lens made by Takahashi. , lens items Lb26 and Lc5. The shutters are called Star-Alpha or Star-Rapid and were made by Takahashi too. , shutter items 18-P-13, 18-Q-1 and 18-R-11. Early range The Star Semi I and II appeared in early 1940. Both have a Star Anastigmat 75/4.5 lens and T, B, 5–200 speeds. The Star Semi I has a folding optical finder and red window advance. The Star Semi II has a tubular optical finder and an automatic stop advance device with an exposure counter, located in a small housing extending from the advance knob to the viewfinder. The two models were advertised in from January 1940, and were featured in the new products column of the February issue. , p.337. The advertisements dated April and May, reproduced below, still list the two cameras as new products, and show a picture of the Star Semi II; Advertisements in April 1940, pp.A21–2, and May 1940, pp.A21–2. the August advertisement is very similar. Advertisement reproduced in , p.76. The model I was priced at , and the model II at . In the description of the cameras, the shutter is called Star Alpha, but the picture shows the name STAR GAMMA at the top of the front plate. The November advertisement shows a picture of the model I, and gives no price. Advertisement reproduced in , p.76. Later range Other models, called Star Semi III, IIIA, IIIB and V, No model IV is known. This is perhaps because the number four is sometimes considered in Japan as bringing ill luck. appeared at the end of 1940. They were first advertised in the December 1940 issue of , Advertisement reproduced in , p.72. The same source, p.337, says that it was the first advertisement listing the models III, IIIA, IIIB and V. The advertisement shows the same picture of the Star Semi II as in April, May and August. where the range was listed as follows: * Star Semi I: f/4.5 lens, T, B, 5–200 speeds (already described above), ; * Star Semi V: same as model I with a "special finder" (特殊ファインダー), ; * Star Semi II: same as model I with auto-stop advance and exposure counter, ; * Star Semi III: f/4.5 lens, Star-Rapid shutter (T, B, 1–500), manual advance, ; * Star Semi IIIA: f/3.5 lens, Star-Rapid shutter (T, B, 1–500), manual advance, ; * Star Semi IIIB: f/3.5 lens, Star-Rapid shutter (T, B, 1–500), auto-stop advance and exposure counter, . Shutter speeds: , p.337. The Star Semi III and IIIA have the same folding optical finder as the Star Semi I. The Star Semi IIIB presumably has the same tubular finder and auto-stop mechanism as the model II. The nature of the "special finder" of the Star Semi V is not described in the advertisements. An example of the Star Semi is pictured in with both a brilliant finder and a direct vision finder grouped together in a small housing. Example pictured in , item 1246, where it is described as a "Star Semi III". , p.902, also mentions this camera. (The exact same part has been observed on the second model of the Semi Mulber and on an Oko Semi.) Semi Mulber: see for example , item 1207. Oko Semi: example pictured in , p.746. This example of the Star Semi has a Star Anastigmat 7.5cm f/3.5 lens and a Star-Rapid shutter. The dual finder unit probably corresponds to the "special finder" of the Star Semi V, even if the lens and shutter do not match. The list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, has the Star Semi I, II, III, IIIA and IIIB at similar prices, except for the IIIA and IIIB whose set price was ¥160. , type 3, sections 4A, 4B, 6B, 7B. A similar price list dated November 1941 mentions the Star Semi II, III, IIIA, IIIB and V. , type 3, sections 4B, 6B, 7B. The April 1941 advertisement in , reproduced on the right, only mentions the models III, IIIA and IIIB. Advertisement in April 1941, no page number. See also the January 1941 advertisement in , reproduced in , p.77. The prices are the same as in December 1940. The February 1942 advertisement in mentions the same three models, but the March 1942 advertisement in Hōdō Shashin lists the whole range except for model I: Advertisement in February 1942, visible in this page of Xylocopal's photolog, and advertisement in Hōdō Shashin March 1942, reproduced in , p.76. The model pictured is a III or IIIA. * Star Semi V, ; * Star Semi II, ; * Star Semi III, ; * Star Semi IIIA, ; * Star Semi IIIB, . Four models of the Star Semi are mentioned in the government inquiry listing the Japanese camera production as of April 1943. They were registered as made by Takahashi, and they were grouped in two body versions: , items 25–8. * first body version, Star 75/3.5 lens, Star-Rapid shutter, B, 1–500 speeds; * first body version, Star 75/4.5 lens, Star-Rapid shutter, B, 1–500 speeds; * second body version, Star 75/3.5 lens, Star-Rapid shutter, T, B, 1–300 speeds; * second body version, Star 75/4.5 lens, Star-Rapid shutter, B, 1–500 speeds. The two body versions perhaps correspond to the models with and without auto-stop advance, or one might correspond to the left-hand release model described below. Left-hand release model A very different model of the Star Semi has been observed twice. Example pictured in , p.902, and example pictured in this page. It has a different body, with more angled edges and a reversed configuration: the folding optical finder, advance knob and body release are to the left as seen by the photographer holding the camera vertically. The folding struts are different too, they are now quite similar to the Ikonta struts and they have a star engraved on the articulation. It is not known if this model was made by Takahashi too. The lens is a Star Anastigmat 7.5cm f/3.5 and the shutter is a Star-Rapid, engraved STAR-RAPID in the speed rim. The shutter speeds are not legible. The lens standard protrudes to the top right (as seen from the front), probably providing an attachment for a removable brilliant finder. The camera has been observed with the name Star embossed in the front leather or with a small Star nameplate attached to the front leather. Embossing: example pictured in , p.902. — Nameplate: example pictured in this page. Notes Bibliography * . Advertisements by Ueda Shashinki-ten: ** April 1940, pp.A21–2; ** May 1940, pp.A21–2; ** April 1941, no page number. * Item 129. (See also the advertisements for items 108 and 136.) * Type 3, sections 4A, 4B, 6B, 7B. * Items 25–8. * Type 3, sections 4B, 6B, 7B. * P.902. * Item 1246. Links In Japanese: * Advertisement for the Star Semi III, IIIA and IIIB published in Asahi Camera February 1942, visible in this page about old camera magazines of Xylocopal's photolog Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: S